Troubled By The Rain
by wdfjb2w4uif
Summary: Edward and Renesmee go missing. Bella gets so depressed without them, and she assumes the worst. She accuses multiple people for their disappearence,including Jacob. How will Bella find out where The love of her life and her daughter is?


"_Hello?" I asked cautiously. I heard the stairs creaking. Someone was in the house._

_I tip-toed down the hallway, scaring myself when the floorboards beneath me squeaked. The footsteps on the stairs became quicker and louder._

_The front door opened and slammed closed. I ran down the stairs and gazed out the window, and there was no one outside. I shrugged and scurried up the stairs. When I went back to my room, I realized that Edward was gone._

_I checked Renesmee's room, she was gone to. The only evidence left was blood all over her bed and the window wide open._

I sat up, sweaty and terrified. Even though I'm a vampire, I somehow took a nap. I looked around the room; Edward was nowhere to be found. I sprinted around the house; checked every room, every hallway, any place that Edward could be, but he wasn't anywhere. This started to scare me.

Sometimes I wish that I could send him a telepathic message, but I can't. Friggin annoying, especially since I need it most now.

"Edward?" I called out, it echoed throughout the house. Carlisle came out of his office and gazed at me with a worried look.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked. I just looked at him; it's not uncommon for me to get paranoid when I can't find Edward. I swallowed and fluttered my eyes.

"Um, well, I don't know where Edward is. Did he go out hunting or anything?" I asked anxiously. I don't want to lose my gorgeous, amazing, sexy immortal husband. He's everything to me.

"I actually haven't seen him. Maybe Alice will know where he is." He said. He had a somewhat barren look on his face, like he knows something. Almost like he doesn't want to tell me something.

Alice danced down the stairs, her pixie like hair bouncing lightly. She smiled giddily.

"Maybe I might know what?" she asked as she pranced over to us gracefully.

"If you know where Edward is," I said. I figured with her freaky sight seeing and how she could be a psychic reader, she could figure out where he is. She looked down; staring at the floor with concern, trying to figure out where he is.

I forgot how Renesmee was still asleep. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go wake up Nessie." I said. I ran up the stairs and jogged to Nessie's room. I opened the door, only to find that she isn't there. I shrieked, this just simply crushed me. How can I live without my daughter and the love of my life? My Yin and Yang? Its just impossible.

Everyone ran into the room. Looking at me wide eyed with concern, thinking I've gone crazy for freaking out over a little thing. When really they might just be out, but I kept myself from that and assumed the worst.

"What's wrong now?" Rosalie asked coldly. I stared at them all, with tears in my eyes.

"Renesmee and Edward are gone!" I squeaked hoarsely. Emmett crossed his arms.

"They probably just went out hunting." He said. I looked at him, my eyes narrowed and my mouth wide open. What the hell was he talking about?

"No! Edward was completely fine, Emmett! He didn't have to go hunting for another couple weeks!" I said. I was so depressed, just thinking the worst about what could've happened to them. Was that dream that I had exactly what happened last night?

"Ok, Bella, why don't we go looking for them? I'm sure we'll find them." Jasper said. He made me smile, even though I didn't want to.

Jasper clasped his hands together and stood next to me.

"Alright, obviously Bella's really worried about them, so let's all just check. And did you check the cottage, Bella?" I gazed at the floor.

"No, I'll check right now though. And you guys just check everywhere," I said as ran down the hall.

I sprinted out the door, jumping over the river to get to the cottage. When I reached the cottage, I burst through the door, turning my head everywhere, seeing if there was any evidence that they could be here.

"Edward? Renesmee? Are you in here?" I asked. I checked the den, the fire was still going, but they weren't in there. I checked my room, Edward wasn't in there. Not in the bathroom or the closet either.

"Edward! Renesmee!" I yelled. I ran to Renesmee's room, and she wasn't in there. At this point, I knew something had happened to them. I started to tear up, I kept getting this feeling that the Volturi might have something to do with it. I just sank to floor, I was so depressed, I just wanted to lay there and cry.

I immediately slowly walked over to her bed; there was blood covering the sheets, and the window was wide open with the curtains floating in the wind.

_**A/N: Alright, so how was it so far? I jus kinda whipped it up because I was bored. So uhmm ya comment on it write a review. And I don't care if it's a flame or anything, just review pleeeeease! =)**_

_**seriously review i wanna know how you liked it/disliked it, what you think i should add, ideas for another chapter (id give you credit for the idea), just basically anything. and **_


End file.
